


Bonded

by AnotherLoser



Series: Return of The Nogitsune [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, dubcon elements, it doesn't go far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: Bonds are strong within creatures like these.He’s witnessed so much trouble over it already between the wolves that surround him, the way they depend on bonds yet some resist all the same.“We’re one in same now, Stiles. This body confined to your standards, created from my power. It’s both of us now.”





	Bonded

Bonds are strong within creatures like these.

He’s witnessed so much trouble over it already between the wolves that surround him, the way they depend on bonds yet some resist all the same.

“We’re one in same now, Stiles. This body confined to your standards, created from my power. It’s both of us now.”

The original had been his. Slowly leeched as the thing clinging to the shadows in his chest fed and fought for dominance.

That body was gone now. Turned to dust when it couldn’t handle being both fox and wolf at the same time. When the only thing holding it together after their separation fled the poisonous bite, only to be locked in a wooden jar afterwards.

Except it wasn’t entirely trapped there. To an extent. Should the container open the real life of the Nogitsune would be free to roam.

Stiles wonders if that was necessary at this point though.

Before the dust and the jar he sought his freedom. His friends ripped his mind from the clutches of the spirit. They freed his own soul, but without the Nogitsune it would have had no where to go. It created the new body. The new vessel. And in doing so a trace of itself was left behind, tying them together from the very first moment on. He isn’t sure why he expected that not to matter once the primary source was contained.

It was surprising though, and even more disappointing, the first time he heard it’s voice again.

But overtime, it’s become more strange to have silence than an echo in his head.

“I know.”

It isn’t real, but he can almost feel the other’s cold hands resting on his shoulders, sliding up to his neck and back down, fingers kneading lightly at each pause.

“I felt the distance.”

“I know.” He repeats, eyelids feeling heavier by the second. The phantom hands still. Stiles takes a breath. “We’re sharing everything. It gets tiring sometimes, on top of everything else.”

The Nogitsune hums thoughtfully. They should really come up with a name for it. Later, though. He’s much too tired now.

“You could have a break.” He rolls his eyes. “Shut your mind down… I’ll be nice to your friends.” It hated Stiles’ friends. They tried to kill it, but unlike Stiles they had nothing to offer for forgiveness.

“Yeah, right.”

Another hum. A cold touch shouldn’t be as soothing as it is. Stiles always ran a bit cold, but even like this his skin wasn’t as chilling as the spirit’s. It’s like a cold wind that bites right through clothes, but so contained and firm he can feel each individual finger as it’s touch slides down his chest now.

“Have some faith, Stiles.”

“What happened to never trusting a fox?”

The cold plasters to his back. In his mind he can imagine it - the Nogitsune kneeling on the mattress behind him, arms draped over his shoulders and it smiles. “We’re the same, Stiles. I don’t need to trick you. I can’t anymore, can I?”

Could he? How was Stiles supposed to tell?

“Just like you can’t fool me.” It continues, shifting behind him, sinking lower all around. A chin resting on his shoulder, arms sliding under his for a better angle. “I’ll play nice…”

Stiles shivers. In contrast to it’s skin, the breath hitting his ear is warm. It’s hands rest on his hips, thumbs stroking and pressing.

“If you want to go so bad,” he breathes. “what’s stopping you? Didn’t need my permission before. I let you in.. But now you’re always there, right?”

“Yes…” His pulse quickens, yet his body remains so cold. “But we share now, don’t we?”

The hands begin to retreat.

“No–”

“No?”

He swallows. “I mean- yeah. We share. I get it.” He isn’t sure when exactly he closed his eyes, but they were open now. He doesn’t look down at himself. Doesn’t check for the body he can still feel behind him. Simply notes what the time must be, judging by the orange tint in the room leaking in from the window. He wished it was later. He feels so tired. Truth be told he already had been when he got home and sat down. Since then he’s found an oddly relaxed space, his mind has grown more absent. The bed was so tempting.

The Nogitsune winds it’s arms around his middle. “Show of faith- take a break, I’ll do all the work for you…No one will die.”

His eyes close again, leaning back into it’s hold. “…No one gets hurt?”

It grins against his neck. “No one will be hurt.”

It’s tempting. So tempting. Before he knows it, the spirit is dragging his body backwards, situating him on the bed without Stiles needing to lift so much as a finger. The cold leaves his back then, shifts and drapes itself on top of him instead now that he’s laid down.

There shouldn’t be as much weight on him as there is.

“I wonder though, why you don’t tell them. If you’re so concerned for their safety, that is.” It has a point in those words spoken once again against his neck.

Stiles turns his head, giving it more room and lets out an exasperated sigh. He didn’t want questions like that right now. If he wanted to debate his moral standing he could have laid down by himself and stared at the ceiling, occupied himself with the thoughts for a couple of frustrating hours.

“You’re in here too.” He mumbles. “You can find the answer easier than I can.”

A soft chuckle against his throat. Stiles swallows thickly again.

“I suppose. Maybe I just want to hear you say it.”

“Don’t be so smug.”

“You like smug. Just like you like rude. Blunt. Dominant, right?”

He takes a breath, tries to shake his head but there was a pressure on the insides of his knees, making more room for the spirit’s imagined body between his legs and making Stiles tense up.

“No.”

“The queen bee banshee. The brooding wolf in the woods. The mad man in the garage?”

Weight above him shifts. Builds. Stiles squirms and throws himself up- practically leaping off the bed, heart hammering all the way up into his throat. “Don’t- don’t do that again. Whatever the hell that was supposed to be.” It doesn’t respond. He shakes his hands out, fingers feeling nearly numb, and marches towards the bathroom.

There wasn’t anyone to leave behind. The spirit would be in there with him to, just like it always was, but the point he makes would remain. And it is a point indeed; stripping himself naked before stepping into a shower so hot his skin turns pink under it’s spray.

He’d try and actually rest later.

 


End file.
